HERMIONE&TRISTANA
by mokyoshi
Summary: Ron réflechit et se pose de nombreuses questions. 1 er volet de la trilogie "Triangle maudit".elle a était écrite independante des autres. rewiens siouplé ou si ça vous plait pas .


**PRESENTATION:** C'est un peu triste mais bon, ce n'est que fiction . Song fic,(paroles de Mylene Farmer), c'est un monologue de Ron. il est seul dans sa chambre et réfléchit... Cet épisode est suivi de 2 autres épidodes, que je disposerai plus tard. Celle ci, j'ai promis de la dédicacer à Zelda et je le fais donc . Alors les persos appartiennent encore à JK Rowling(plus pour tres longtemps avec les quelques auteurs qui utilisent les personnages dans des situatuins inimaginables XD)et ce n'est pas un but lucratif(Mais si vous voulez donner de l'argent, appelez le 05.5, vous y avez cru hein ;)Voila, je prend la présentation marrante parce que le reste l'est moins!!Désolééééééé...mais lisez quand même !!

Tristana/Granger(ou Ron dans une attitude inattendu):

Je viens de refuser son amour. Hermione. Mais une femme lorsqu'elle est

_« Triste elle est prête à tout »_

Je n'aurai pas dut refuser. Hermione, excuse moi.  
Mais pourquoi ai je refusé cet amour?

_« Pour rien… __  
__pour tout… »_

Ce monde m'agresse encore une fois. Tout ces Autres qui sont au courant maintenant. Elle est malheureuse à cause de moi. A présent, comme moi :

_« Dans la ronde des fous elle pleure tout doux »_

Tous ces fous qui la persécutent, tous ces fous qui lui crachent au visage… Elle ne pleure plus. Elle ne crie pas.

_« L'amour a tué les mots qui la touchent, touchent »_

Je l'ai rendu insensible…Pourquoi ai-je tué son cœur ? Je ne le voulais pas…Elle me disait :

_« Contre ta bouche » _**je désire poser la mienne. Laisse moi faire, s'il te plait.**

_« elle veut »_m'embrasser. Je ne sais quoi faire…Je l'endors. Je demande à mes amis

_« qu'on la couche ». _J'ai eu peur, je suis un lâche…Maintenant :

_« Triste elle fait la grimace, »_

Mais je ne peux rien faire. J'essai de lui parler mais elle me tourne le dos. Elle est sans cesse

_« Devant sa glace »_

A prier, a désiré , a vouloir, une chose qui n'existe pas… Elle est enfermé dans la salle de bains à regarder le miroir aux alouettes. Elle ne m'aime plus… Elle a

_« D'un coup du cœur enlacé l'ombre qui passe »_

Ce sale joueur de Quidditch. Je le HAIS, je le HAIS ! Pourquoi elle m'abandonne pour ce…Enfin, elle ne m'aura jamais pardonné. Elle a raison :

_« rien jamais n'effacera les traces, lâches »_

Je ne suis qu'un traître pour elle. Même plus un ami…De toutes manières, je suis inférieur à n'importe qui…Je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch…Je ne sais même pas transformer Croutard en verre à pied. Qui tiens à moi ? QUI TIENS A MOI ? je vois

_« Du sang qui coule » _

de mon bras…Un morceau de verre dans l'autre. J'ai réussi à quitter ce monde hostile. Hermione, Harry…J 'hallucine. Je vois

_« des corps qui se cassent »_

C'est le début de la fin. Au revoir Hermione ou plutôt :

_« Adieu Tristana __  
__Ton cœur a pris froid __  
__Adieu Tristana __  
__Dieu baisse les bras __  
__Laissez-moi partir __  
__Laissez-moi mourir __  
__Ne le dites pas __  
__Tristana, c'est toi ! »_

Et oui, à cause de moi, tu es Tristana…Tu crois être heureuse avec lui mais c'est avec celui qui meurt que tu devrais vivre :

_« Triste sort Tristana »_

Pourquoi reste tu immobile ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me chercher ? je t'aime, Hermione

_« Tu sais, crois-moi »_

Je t'aime Hermione !!Ne fais pas comme ma vie :

_« Trois petits tours, elle s'en va »_

Tu es cruelle. Tu me laisses mourir. Alors que je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.  
Morbide est

_« La vie comme ça »_

Je me souviens, tout repasse devant moi avant que j'atteigne le Néant. Mes souvenirs, mes aventures avec toi. Comme quoi :

_« Les plus beaux jours s'achèvent dans la peine, haine »_

J'ai mis fin a ces beaux jours avec remord. Je t'aimais et je t'ai repoussé. J'ai eu peur. Je suis lâche. Mais

_« Pourquoi faut-il payer de mes veines »_

Le mal que je t'ai fait. Je voulais tout recommencer, il n'était pas trop tard. Maintenant, si , alors:

_« Adieu Tristana __  
__Ton cœur a pris froid __  
__Adieu Tristana __  
__Dieu baisse les bras __  
__Laisse-moi partir __  
__Laisse-moi mourir __  
__Ne le dites pas __  
__Tristana, c'est toi!»_

et Moi

Voila c'est fini, la suite Ron/Control plus tard lorsque je saurai comment disposer de nouveaux chapitres XD ...Si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? parce que moi et l'anglais, ça fait 56 XD...Merci beaucoup...


End file.
